His Lover
by Mandeh-Yaoi-Star
Summary: Hidden beneath the surface of his being, Urahara Kisuke was an intense man that was only fueled by his power and when Kurosaki Ichigo realizes this, he knows there is no turning back. One-Shot. Yaoi-UraIchi.


Title: His Lover

Rating: T-M

Pairing: Urahara/Ichigo, one-sided Aizen/Ichigo and Yoruichi/Urahara

Summary: Hidden beneath the surface of his being, Urahara Kisuke was an intense man that was only fueled by his power and when Kurosaki Ichigo realizes this, he knows there is no turning back. One-Shot.

Warnings: Yaoi: Male/Male Relationships, _**Explicit**_ Sexual Content, Language, Violence, Drama, and other such things. Strong!Urahara. Slight Spoilers for the latest Manga chapter.

Note: This idea came to me in a very strong way, I was listening to _**Damn, I Wish I Was Your Lover**_, and I was writing a very dangerous Urahara at the time in another fic and it popped in my head. I hope you like.

_**His Lover**_

Watching him could only do so much, day in and day out, he watched and it was during one of his watches that he began to wish and soon the wishing turned into hope, and the hope turned to need.

Beauty and rage all formulated deep inside of his student. The fire was unbeatable and Urahara Kisuke could hardly stand it. Prospects were a dangerous thing where Kisuke was concerned. He was not a single man because he couldn't have anyone; he was single because it was lethal for anyone to get wrapped up in him.

Hidden beneath the surface of his very being lay an intense man and the power that he was born with only fueled the intensity of his spirit. To take on a lover was to take an unspoken oath of keeps.

Ichigo should have known that nothing with his sensei was simple. The easy going persona was a true fake for what lay underneath the very skin Kisuke wore daily.

There were plenty of things that Kurosaki Ichigo didn't know about Kisuke. For instance, he was unsure of what the man's favorite color or what his favorite food happened to be. But one thing he did know about Kisuke that not many others did.

It was his intensity. He was a man of his word, when he captured something he did not let it go. He was selfish but he wasn't cruel. In many ways, he was very much like Aizen Sousuke, and while he did not try and play God, Ichigo knew that underneath the underneath was a devil.

Ichigo was drawn to that devil with a sin of not only lust but envy and along with it came the coveted sensation of something indescribable.

When he made the daring move to face the man with his sins, he was pulled in, and the soft but sharp words were whispered as arms encircled his frame. "You will not be given back."

It was a wondrous part of hell, the heat blistered his skin and he was with every touched and left drunken with every kiss. His mouth hungered whenever he left those aching lips and he was found dying for more as he bit down against the sweet snappish skin along his skin.

Ichigo let out a soft cry of surprise by the action and he clenched Kisuke's biceps as his eyes dilated from the sensation of his pulse quickening with the passion. His robe was pushed off his shoulders and down his arms without a care and he was pushed onto the sinking bed and he groaned when Kisuke slipped between his legs, their bodies pumping with the ferocity of sex.

It was painful, hot, rough, sensual, and any other word that Ichigo tried to think of was thrown away by a clouded haze as he was taken under the desire with every sharp tantalizing thrust of Kisuke's cock.

"Ngh!" Ichigo arched his back and his hands ran down the man's hard built chest shamelessly and he screamed when his leg was lifted and he went dizzy when the slam of Kisuke's hips met his. "Fuck!" Ichigo was stretched and filled and he couldn't control his orgasms as it poured out hot and thick between their sweating bodies. "Kisuke!" He cried dragging his hand up to grip his blond hair and pulled him down for a kiss.

A brief clash of teeth before it turned wet and sloppy, their tongues battling in desperate need to win until Ichigo moaned deeply into his lover's mouth. The power behind the attack sent his body into a quivering mess and he didn't get a break.

"Say it again," Kisuke growled huskily into the boy's mouth.

Ichigo threw his arms up over his head and he gasped for breaths as Kisuke held his hip with one hand while keeping him braced and wide open with the other. "Kisuke…" His swollen lips said in a hush. "Kisuke, Kisuke, Ki…_suke_!"

Stars fell over his eyes and he lost the capacity to breathe for exactly ten seconds as the blindness overtook him before clearing away when Kisuke released his legs and curled them under the sheets and around his body.

"Ichigo," Kisuke hissed bringing his mouth to the boy's ear and kissing him delicately.

"Kisuke," Ichigo answered back.

"If I let you go, you have to swear to me that you will return," Kisuke said gripping Ichigo's jaw and moving it so that their eyes locked.

Ichigo wanted to tell him that of course he'd come back, what choice did he have? But he saw the demand for a proper answer in the man's eyes. He saw it all, Kisuke had opened himself and it was only right to give back.

"I swear." He shifted a little under the comfortable weight. "Clean me up, you're messy."

Kisuke chuckled roughly and kissed Ichigo's chin. "But I like you all messy, you're so pretty this way."

Ichigo glared. "I don't do pretty!"

"I beg to differ, but let's agree to disagree shall we?"

Pretty! Really, Ichigo wasn't pretty. "I'm not a girl."

Laughing some more Kisuke dipped down and ran his tongue from Ichigo's chest all the way down to his cock, licking up the cum that was sprayed along his body.

Ichigo gasped, his stomach sank in a bit at the tantalizing touch.

"I know," Kisuke purred nuzzling the teen's cock and balls with his nose and mouth. "You are very much a beautiful and delicious male." His tongue began to make Ichigo get hard again as his ass throbbed painfully.

"Ahhh, Kisuke!" Ichigo gripped Kisuke's messy hair and groaned when his cock was taken all the way in to the hilt, hardening it almost instantly as the saliva coated his cock and rolled down his balls causing them to tighten back up.

"I need to make my point, Ichi-kun," Kisuke taunted before swallowing him and moaning himself at the taste.

Ichigo was simply superb and he drank every last drop of the come that spilled into his mouth. His hair was being pulled and fisted and he smiled slyly at the ravaged look from his once-virgin-strawberry.

"I get your point," Ichigo panted.

"Good boy."

"Bastard," he mumbled affectionately. "Perverted bastard."

"No more than you," Kisuke said rising up and wiping his lip of the white mess and sucking it off his finger. "Ichigo, you taste delicious."

Ichigo's cheeks burned and he shook his head. Even after sex, Kisuke was still saying things that were weird and embarrassing.

"My ass is burning!"

"Let me kiss it better."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and placed a hand over his eyes. "Kisuke," he laughed embarrassedly.

Kisuke sank back on his knees and observed his strawberry, it was times like these when he did not want to let Ichigo leave. He did not want to let the teen walk off into Hueco Mundo, in Aizen's grasp. But saying no was impossible and the only thing Kisuke could go was watch and wait from afar so that he could catch Ichigo when he fell.

(o)

"Perfect," Aizen's voice as smooth and charismatic as ever, scooped the wounded teen into his arms.

"Geroff me!" He thrashed weakly only to squeak at the tight squeeze and the brush of lips ghosting over his bloody cheek.

"I think you are the perfect prize for me. I shall take him in return for a peaceful retreat. You are all half dead anyway, you are of no use to me. You were only amusing for about twenty minutes."

Yamamoto lay dead and broken on top of Wonderweiss, his body charred to a crisp and it was an ending that brought fear into the shinigami's eyes. Such lovely fear and Aizen feasted on it, while holding onto to the priceless gem in his arms.

"I did what I came here to do. The King's Key was a rouse, what I really wanted…" He smiled and looked down at Ichigo and buried his nose into the boy's neck. "I now have. Your Captain Commander was just an added incentive."

"Aizen! Don't you run away from us!" Shinji heaved as he struggled into a standing position; blood caked his mangled body to an almost unrecognizable sight. "Give Ichigo back."

"Sorry, Captain. I play for keeps and Ichigo is mine."

"I will never be yours!" Ichigo managed to spit out under the strangled hold. His body was weakened and it felt like his lifespan was dwindling. "Bastard!" he ground out in a meek snarl.

"I'm rather persuasive," Aizen purred along the brush of bloody orange hair. "Believe me, I will have you love me, you will be mine, and I will not give you back, and in reward you can have your Human World and Soul Society. I'll take my prize and be at peace, for now."

It was as he was snapping his fingers to open the Garganta that a flare of blood red reiatsu filtered through the entire covered dimension of Fake Karakura Town. Every remaining Captain fell unceremoniously to their knees and those who were wounded could only moan at the pressure growing rapidly in their chest.

No one had ever felt anything like it, Aizen stumbled, his grip on Ichigo getting tighter and more restricting.

Concentration, higher and more potent than any poison or power flooded the area until each one of the pillars began to shatter.

"NO KISUKE!" A female voice shouted out in warning but the owner of the reiatsu paid no mind as Urahara Kisuke stalked forward in a very slow deliberate pace, his eyes were wide and filled with blood, his hakama was spread open from the power unleashed from all areas of his body and it was like a death march. "Kisuke! Everyone will die if you keep it up!"

In a flash, Kisuke was gone from his slow walk and when he appeared, he leaned in right behind Aizen as his sword pierced the man's flesh, spraying blood absolutely everywhere, causing Ichigo to fall from his arms.

"_Scream Aizen Sousuke!_" He hissed like a snake as he nipped Aizen's ear and poured as much reiatsu as he possibly could inside of God-like-man's body. It swirled and tainted him, destroying every nerve cell, corroding the man from the inside and out. "How does it feel, God? To be shot down by a devil such as myself?" He reached up and gripped the back of Aizen's hair and yanked him harshly down onto his knees as he began to hunch over, while trying to keep the screams in. "Come on, God, scream for me!"

When Yoruichi tried to break his contact, he thrust out his hand shooting her with a massive amount of his energy causing her to cry out and go tumbling back like a ragdoll.

Behind him, the humans and shinigami that had been inside of Hueco Mundo had to literally crawl out.

"Sacrifice is a bitch, but you touched the wrong thing, Sousuke."

The life disappeared and Aizen tumbled from the air and into one of the buildings below.

Kisuke's reiatsu began to slow down, from viperous waves to a wondrous aura that slid across every inch of his body.

"Kisuke!" Yoruichi struggled up and staggered close. "What the hell!"

Kisuke ignored her as he took a couple steps in the air and slipped down onto his knees to face Ichigo who was sitting up. He was bleeding copiously from all sides of his body and remnants of his Vizard mask were speckled in his blood soaked hair. Kisuke held out his hand, ignoring everyone around him that began to pick themselves up from where they had fallen.

Yoruichi tried to reach him but he thrust his sword out and had it pointed at her neck. "Don't come near me," Kisuke warned dangerously. He still wasn't looking at her though, he was waiting for Ichigo and smiled almost gently when Ichigo gave him his hand.

In a swift sweep, Kisuke had Ichigo in his arms and he dared anyone with a single glance to come near him as he passed by and disappeared in another sudden flash from the on-going battle that ended so abruptly.

"I'm not a bride," Ichigo grumbled unperturbed by the lethality of the man holding him.

Kisuke grinned truly at the remark. "Not yet, it's only a matter of time though."

Ichigo groaned and turned his face and buried it into Kisuke's bare chest. "Your reiatsu, it's going crazy," he whispered.

"That's because of you." They appeared inside of the real town of Karakura. It was deserted, everyone was asleep, and he paid no mind to Tessai, Ururu, and Jinta as he entered through the backdoor. He went straight to his bedroom and kicked it closed with his foot before placing Ichigo on the bed and then proceeding to strip the teen of all his clothes, taking in the beautiful body that was hidden underneath blood and cuts.

"I'm glad you returned to me," Kisuke said moving to get a bowl of warm water and some towels.

Ichigo lay there, feeling his body aching with pain. He shifted and struggled to sit up but his ribs had taken on a lot of damage. "I swore to you I would. I keep my promises, Kisuke."

Kisuke smiled at that. "Indeed you do. I'll clean you and then use my demon arts to heal you. They're not as wonderful as Unohana-san or Orihime-san but they'll do."

"It's fine," Ichigo mumbled laying his head back. "I guess most of the Arrancars are dead now. I killed Ulquiorra, Kenpachi got Nnoitra, and while I defeated Grimmjow, I didn't kill him."

"Why?"

"Why should I? He wanted to fight me, fair and square," Ichigo said softly. "He earned my respect."

"Should I be jealous?" Kisuke teased moving to sit at Ichigo's bedside.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "No," he answered flatly.

"Good, I'd hate to know I had competition." Deftly, Ichigo reached up and slapped Kisuke in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Don't talk weird like that."

Kisuke pouted. "But you're so cute, everyone loves you."

"Why, I don't know."

"I do," Kisuke sing-songed. "But you'll never understand because you're Ichigo."

"Uh huh." Ichigo was getting tired just watching Kisuke, go from a bad-ass-don't-fuck-with-what's-mine-shinigami to a laughing and joking perverted shopkeeper.

To be honest, if Ichigo hadn't been in the shape he was in, he probably would have gotten a painful erection at the sight.

He shifted a little and got into a comfortable position and took a few deep breaths, he enjoyed the warm touch from Kisuke's hand as the cool cloth ran across his forehead.

"Sleep, Ichi-kun, I'll take care of you."

"Thank you, Kisuke."

It was exactly, twenty hours later, Ichigo was still asleep and Kisuke had moved him so that the teen was lying in his arms. He was completely naked except for the soft silk sheet covering his torso.

He glanced over at the doorway and wasn't surprised when Yoruichi came into the room, her dark tan face set in stone.

She paused just inside of the bedroom and she stared at them in shock. "What on earth is going on, Kisuke?"

Kisuke looked away from her and down at Ichigo, running the tips of his fingers down the skin and smiling when goose bumps appeared.

"I was saving what was mine."

"Yours?" Yoruichi crossed her arms over her chest. "What the hell are you talking about? And do you have any idea what you did out there?"

"I'm well aware," Kisuke answered quietly.

"You nearly killed the entire Gotei 13!"

"That was their fault, they were in my way."

"Your way… your way… Kisuke, you almost killed me! Do you have any idea that Karakura has already shifted back into place and are waking up right now? You destroyed what was left of the pillars and your power shattered most of the city."

Kisuke listened but he didn't reply he had nothing to say to that. "He's pretty when he sleeps isn't he?" he asked instead.

Yoruichi frowned. "How long has this been going on, Kisuke?"

"That's a rather platonic question. One I can't really answer."

Closing her eyes, Yoruichi breathed in sharply. "Tell me, Kisuke," she began with a strangle of hesitance. "Just how far would you go for him?"

A long stretch of silence preceded the question, and he could see the lump in her throat from where he lay on the bed. He continued to stroke Ichigo's arm and used his other hand to comb through his wild hair. The pain in her eyes was evident, and most importantly, he could smell the fear. It was a warranted fear; she had better be scared because she would not like the answer she received.

"Well?" Yoruichi demanded.

He looked up at her as the fire in his eyes began to brew and the blood red reiatsu leaked out into his gray eyes and he pierced her with a type of stare that could immobilize God himself. "I would rip the heavens, shed blood on the earth, and I would own every single demon force in the pits of hell. I would not hesitate to kill you if he asked it of me."

Yoruichi's shoulders sagged at the words and a lone tear rolled out of her eyes as she turned her back on him. "I see… so that's how it is."

"Always, Yoruichi-san. I am his lover."


End file.
